marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Capture of Winter Soldier
The Capture of Winter Soldier was an attempt by the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre to find the Winter Soldier, who was believed to be responsible for the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre, and bring him into custody. Background Bombing of the Vienna International Centre During a conference, T'Challa watched as his father, T'Chaka, gave a speech about Wakanda's dark history and unfortunate involvement in the creation of deadly weapons made with Vibranium, using these as his own reasons for signing the accords. Hearing commotion outside, T'Challa realized danger was incoming but was too late to stop his father being killed in a terrorist attack secretly orchestrated by Helmut Zemo under the disguise of the Winter Soldier. Sam Wilson informed that to Steve Rogers and with Sharon Carter, they watched the news report that the authorities suspected Bucky Barnes had done it. While the fire was being put out, T'Challa mournfully took his late father's ring and took over his rightful role as King of Wakanda. While considering his next actions, T'Challa was greeted by Romanoff who expressed her own grief at T'Chaka's death and promised him that the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre would find and arrest the Winter Soldier. T'Challa however informed Romanoff that he intended to find and kill the Winter Soldier himself. Rogers called Natasha Romanoff and asked her if she was alright. After she said she was fine, she urged him not to go after Barnes. He refused, saying that he was the most capable to confront him and he hung up. Rogers and Sam Wilson met in a nearby bar, and Wilson asked him if Romanoff had told him to not interfere. Rogers said that Barnes would have done the same thing. Sharon Carter then entered, giving Barnes' location in Romania and a warning to Rogers that the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre had been given the order to kill Barnes. Against the warnings of Romanoff, Rogers and Wilson went to Romania. Rogers entered Barnes's apartment and saw Barnes. While Wilson updated him about the task force's location, Rogers asked Barnes if he remembered him. Barnes said he did since he had read about him at a museum. Rogers warned him about the task force coming for him, as they thought Barnes had caused the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre, but Barnes assured him that he had not done it. Rogers asked Barnes why he had pulled him out of the river during the Battle at the Triskelion, but Barnes said he did not know why, although Rogers thought otherwise. Event Finding Barnes fends off the German Special Forces]] The Joint Counter Terrorist Centre charged into the building from the rooftop and the hallway. Working together, Barnes and Rogers deflected a grenade thrown inside by covering it with Captain America's Shield. Barnes took his backpack and threw it out of the window where it landed on the next building's roof, reassuring Rogers that he did not plan on killing anybody. As more agents charged into the room, Barnes used his Prosthetic Arm to block the gunshots before using any weapons were nearby to subdue his attackers, including a concrete block. Moving into the stairway where a large unit of Joint Counter Terrorist Centre agents were moving to him, Barnes continued to fight back against his would be killers, while Rogers followed behind, ensuring nobody was accidentally killed due to Barnes' less careful fighting style. Leaving Rogers behind, Barnes jumped down several stories, using his Prosthetic Arm to catch himself before running to a balcony and leaping onto the next building's rooftop, regaining his backpack and continuing to run. However just as he began running, he was attacked by Black Panther, who had lost his father in the bombing. Without a word being spoken, Barnes and Black Panther began fighting as he used his Panther Habit to try and kill Barnes. In Bucharest, Wilson observed the area for the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre soldiers, and updated Captain America on the soldiers positions. As Panther tried to use his claws to cut Barnes' throat, he became distracted as a Joint Counter Terrorist Centre helicopter began shooting at the pair, only for Panther's Vibranium armor to protect him from the bullets. Wilson was asked by Rogers to take care on the helicopter that was shooting at them, so Wilson used the EXO-7 Falcon to divert it. While the Winter Soldier attempted to escape by running on foot, the Black Panther hunted and chased Barnes down, following him when Barnes jumped from the roof top to the street below with Panther using his own claws to grind his way down the side of the building to keep close to his prey. Freeway Chase intercepts Bucky Barnes]] The fight continue through the road tunnel, with the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre chasing the the three with their vehicles. When Rogers apprehended a Joint Counter Terrorist Centre car to try and catch up to Barnes, who was escaping on a motorbike, Black Panther jumped onto the back on the car to gain extra speed. Wilson flew to the tunnel and catch Black Panther in mid air. The latter tried to get down until Wilson braked. Despite his head start, Black Panther managed to catch up with Barnes and attempted to kill him, however Barnes was just able to use his Prosthetic Arm to block Black Panther's attack, grabbing him by the throat and knocking him into the road. While also grinding his hand across the tarmac to keep from falling off his bike and continued to ride away from danger while the still determined Joint Counter Terrorist Centre agents followed behind in their cars. Coming to the end of the tunnel, Barnes used an explosive to destroy the roof, hoping to trap his attackers and get away. However Black Panther was able to gain extra speed by jumping on Falcon's back and knocked Barnes off his bike. Rogers got out from the spinning car, only to be arrested by the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre operatives with the others when War Machine, who called Captain America a criminal, and an entire police squad arrived and surrounded them, to which Black Panther unmasked and revealed himself as T'Challa to the surprise of everybody. Aftermath The Winter Soldier, who had been apprehended by the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre for the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre, was imprisoned in their headquarters in Berlin, Germany. Meanwhile, psychiatrist Theo Broussard was kidnapped and murdered by Helmut Zemo who took his place as the unfortunate psychiatrist. Zemo was looking for revenge after the Battle of Sokovia had destroyed his home and family and was the mastermind behind the bombing. Zemo had also sent an EMP bomb to the city's main power plant. Category:Events